That's Enough for Now
by Megan Miner
Summary: When Juan and Mary's marriage gets volatile Mary leaves and ends the marriage. But when they collide 7 years later and she tries moved on and he hasn't will their spark be rekindled or will the flame be doused before it can live.
1. prolouge

Prologue

**This story is inspired by "That's enough for Now" by Leiil. I decided to skip the courtship and get to the good stuff **

**I do not own either shows**

**Juan/Mary**

In our whole marriage I never thought it would end like this. With the children and me in a ship headed to England and Juan in Rome in bed with his latest mistress. I am afraid of the crazed state in my husband's neurotic mind.

I look to my two children fast asleep and think of this world that I will raise them in. They will never know their father but I will give them all the love in my heart. My son, Filippo, only three will have no recollection of his father by the end of our journey and my daughter, Alessandra, only one month old still drinks from my breast. The sting of losing their father will never cross their hearts.

When I first met Juan I was besotted. When my father granted us courtship I was utterly smitten with Juan. His charisma was stunning and his determination had no equal that I had ever seen and his loyalty that he displayed was unwavering. But who was I to judge men? Before I met him I had been a blushing virgin. My father and the Borgia pope agreed to our marriage. The ceremony was held in England but a private one since I was still considered a bastard. We left immediately for Rome and our marriage consummated on the boat. I was legitimized and Anne Boleyn executed for adultery after my father got news of my son's birth a few years ago. After his birth Juan started having a string of mistresses. My heart was broken but I could not show it. After I gave birth to Alessandra he started to hit me, and that is when I had enough. Mistresses I could handle but being hit was a low. I knew I was naïve, I knew the family was corrupt; I knew he was going insane; but never in my life would I thought he had hit me. The next Day I asked for a divorce and he with a tear in his eye granted me my wish.

I knew little of our current politics. I knew Jane Seymour had survived child birth and gave England an heir, thus managing to stay in the favor of the king. I knew Elizabeth was still a bastard and England was still protestant due to rebellions in the north. Juan may have taken some things away from me like my love for him and trust, but he didn't take away correspondence from my homeland. I hired a small ship with money my father gave me for Christmas and my children and I would be in England would be in two fortnights. We were all free.

**I hope you guys like it :) I know it isn't long because it is the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

He looked at her. His brother's wife was so much more enchanting than his own Juan couldn't take his eyes off of her. Sancia had beauty classic to Italy but Mary's was exotic to him. Her pale skin had a supernatural glow to it and her blue eyes held an intriguing tale. Mary had a sweet and caring nature to her that she could easily manipulate, he knew her beauty made him envied by many men all over Europe but he couldn't seem to care. She couldn't fill his needs and his desires. But Sancia was a woman who knew how to get what she wanted, and she wanted Juan Borgia.

She saw the way her husband was looking at his brother's betrothed and it was making her sick. She had just given birth to Alessandra and she understands a man has a right to take his mistresses, but is his lust so high he needs to take his brother's soon to be wife. She looked at him he was the same self when he left her. She was staring at the blank look Borgia Pope's eyes as the mother of his children had anger in hers. Mary held her tongue until young Joffre had been brought to bed by his mother.

"Sancia" Mary called the young woman about to be her husband's latest conquest calling the others attention. "Be careful at the game you are playing girl, because you are treading a very dangerous path."

"How would you of this game you shrew woman?" Sanica asked. Mary gave a small smile laughing at the girl's ignorance. "What is so funny?"

"I am a Tudor." Mary said. "I have lived in the most sinful court in all of Europe just in my childhood. My father left my mother to die for lust, then beheaded the 'love of his life' and married eleven days later. I have known this game when I was a child." She stormed off left for her chambers taking her children with her.

"Goodnight my little love" she whispered to her daughter lying in her crib. Mary kissed the young babe's cheek as the girl drifted to sleep. She turned to her son and smiled; it turned to a look of confusion when she saw Filippo had a frown on his face. "What is wrong my boy?"

"What does Auntie Sancia want with Papa?" Filippo innocently asked his mother.

"My son I shall need to explain when you are big, but I swear I shall make all well."

"Swear?" Filippo said looking up with bright eyes. Mary knew that one day he might regret this promise but she would keep it for his safety and that of his sister.

"Upon my soul, I do swear." She said. She kissed the boy's head and tucked him into bed. She made sure the maid was present before she left the room. She would shudder of what would happen if she left her children unattended. When she closed the door very quietly there was a tap on her shoulder. She nearly yelped, when a hand covered her mouth

"You have been very bad wife, you speak against me with such fire that father says I shall do something." Juan said Mary was somewhat relieved and somewhat terrified. "Let us talk in private my pretty wife." When he let go of her mouth she began to speak.

"Husband, I believe your open acts of lust to be very disrespectful to the both of us. Sleep with whores in private and make them feel pretty but please, please do not flaunt them in front of my children." That remark landed her a slap. Her cheek reddened

"Sancia is no whore."

"You love her more than me I take it." That landed her another slap, one harder than before to where her lip started bleeding and her eye swollen. When he saw the damage he done he realized his actions.

"Mary" He shouted as she left the room. She was angry, furious. Who is he to hit the daughter of Henry the VIII and Catherine of Aragon? She knocked on his brother's door. When Ceasare answered she barged in.

"Ceasare, I am tired of the way he treats me it as though I am not his wife I am just the woman who bears him children. L mean look what he did to me I want a divorce, I want control of my children and you will get it for me. Please is that not what a Cardinal does?"

"Perhaps the holy father can give council?" He offered not wanting to see neither her nor his brother unhappy.

"Please Ceasare." She pleaded. "This house no longer feels like home"

"Fine I will deliver it to your room but it is you who must convince both my brother and father to sign it."

"Thank you Ceasare, we must keep this secret for I have children to protect."

"Do you really think my brother would harm your children?"

"Well I never thought he would hit me, but everything isn't as we think." With that Mary left still fully dressed and in her private chambers not shared with her husband. She wrote a quick letter to her father with details of her plan and sent it quickly with her most trusted maid to give it to the ambassador who is a servant of her father. She would be taking her children away from their father, separating a family and breaking it apart.

"Giovanna, Am I making a mistake? Is this a sin separating my children from their father? Does God frown upon my actions right now?" Mary asks her maid when she returns.

"Oh my lady if you it is right then it is." The young woman tells her.

"I felt it was right to marry Juan Borgia but the only good things I got from that choice was my two beautiful children."

"Oh my lady why do the most pure have to suffer? Aren't you are the kindest lady I have ever met?"

"Oh I don't know" Mary said with a flat voice as she went to her bed.

**Hope you like it 3 **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I will love you forever." He said

"How long is forever?" Mary asked

"When I stop holding you in my arms and you no longer love me, my sweet Mary." Juan said she giggled at his response and playfully threw a flower in his direction. She looked behind her and laughed as he chased the in the gardens. When he caught her he picked her up and spun her and circles and put her down.

"What is happiness Juan Borgia?" She asked him.

"Happiness, happiness is a firecracker sitting on your headboard." He responded

She jolted awake at the flashback of their courtship. A pounding in her head told her that she had risen from the bed to fast. She went to her mirror and went to see her reflection and if she was suitable to go to breakfast. Her lip was still open but healed slightly in the night. But her eye is what caught her attention; it was purple around the edge and red on the inside it was tender to the touch. She called her maid Giovanna and had her bring both her children for breakfast in her chambers and tell the Borgia pope that she feeling unwell.

She and Filippo had fruits for breakfast and talked of his dreams of dragons and knights while she nursed Alessandra. By the time breakfast was over Alessandra was tired and in need of a nap. While the nurse put Alessandra to sleep, Mary told Filippo stories of princes, princess' and knights. The boy was interested in stories of his mother's homeland. She told him myths if the ancient Greece and Rome, and by the time her stories were through she did not realize that it was noon and she was still in her sleeping robes. She did not realize this when her husband's older brother entered the room until he clears his throat.

"Ceasare, what pleasure do I have in your visit?" Mary asks as she sends Filippo to play in the gardens with Giovanna and closes the door. "Do have my divorce draft?"

"Yes Mary, but the real problem would be is to get my stubborn brother and father to sign it. English alliance is just what father wanted."

"Well then your brother shouldn't have hit me and flaunt his whore in front of my children."

"Is that what the argument about the disfigurement of your face? Father noted your and Filippo's absence at breakfast."

"Yes it was. He claimed she was no whore and slapped me when I said that he loved her more." Mary said "I just feel so unloved so untouchable. I mean look at me look at my hands, what is wrong with me."

"Mary it is not you, it is my idiot brother." Ceasare paused not wanting to give away feelings for his sister-in-law. "Now you best get that paper signed." Mary nodded and Ceasare left.

When Giovanna and Filippo returned, Mary asked her maid to dress her for the day. She wore a red dress to bring out the red in her hair. Upon a small whimper she turned around, her son had a frown.

"My son what makes you face sad?" She asked

"Yours mama, why are you hurt?" he asked his mother with innocence is well.

"When trying to solve the problem I was hit, by whom I will tell you when you are big. Now we must go to your nurse so she may watch you while I have business to attend to." Filippo took his mother's hand and walked with her to his chamber that he shared with his sister. The nurse was there playing with the young Alessandra. Mary knelt down and gave her son a kiss goodbye. She tenderly rubbed his head she walked away.

Juan was sitting in room eating a pomegranate. He truly felt guilty for the harm he did to his wife but it was necessary. She was being highly disrespectful, with a behavior that was reminding him of her former stepmother the late Anne Boleyn. But she was right about one thing, as painful as it was for him to realize, his love for her had waned and he doesn't love her like he used to. He had once promised her to love her forever, but he guessed she had a feeling that his idea of forever wasn't the same as hers. He was going to apologies for hitting her at breakfast this morning but she did not show, Lucrezia had pressured him and even his father and mother had noted her absence. Juan was sure that the damage he had done his wife was not enough to keep her away from breakfast. At this thought he heard a gentle knock on his door.

Come in, the door is open." He said. He saw the back of his wife as she quietly entered the room. She seemed to take a deep breath.

"Juan we need to talk."

"Turn around Mary." When she did he saw the bruised eye and the healing lip. He was appalled at the damage he had done to his wife's beautiful angelic face. She turned her face away from him and looked down at the ground.

"Juan we need to talk."

"I know Mary." He paused. "I have something I need to tell you too."

"You tell yours first." She said

"I am sorry my anger slipped out in a moment of weakness I never meant to hit you."

"Sorry isn't enough Juan."

"What do you mean?"

"I want a divorce." She said blandly as she thrust the paper towards him. He was bewildered. She had planned the end to their marriage. The best years of his life and she planned to end it. But then he observed her eyes; they were filled with misery. Best to end her pain

"Fine, but I want custody over the children." He said. Over her dead body, he wouldn't let her name her daughter after her mother he wasn't getting custody of her children.

"It is all in the form you need only sign it." She replied. His father once told him never to trust the English but she was his wife, surely he could trust her. He signed his name the paper then she signed hers.

Rodrigo was sitting at his papal desk when his daughter-in-law entered. She respectfully bowed and kissed the Holy Father's ring.

"What may I do for you sweet Mary?" He asked her. Truly curious he was for Mary never busted in unannounced, as he studied the bruising on her face.

"I wish for you to sign my papers for divorce holy father." She said. This had come to him as a shock. As far as he knew his son's marriage was doing fine.

"On what grounds?!" He yelled he knew what grounds but he wanted to see the ones that she had.

"Incest by affinity, we all know he is sleeping with Sancia." She said. He nodded this was a proper cause for divorce. He read the paper carefully. He noticed that she would get custody of the children; at this point he looked up at her and she nodded. He read on and eventually signed the paper, and since he was pope there was no need to give it back to her. She smiled as she left his office. The first part of her plan was in motion.

**Hope you love it. Hey sweets might not update until Monday going to a wedding and that is when I get back. I use a lot of song quotes so at the end of the story I will compile a list of all of them. Peace love and happiness.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two fort nights she waited. She waited for her father's response. Would he let her escape to England? Or would she have to beg her cousin to let her live in Spain? Mary hoped that her father loved her enough to let her and her children live in England, and let them their proper take English names. She and her maids waited. She let Juan play with her children and show his "Victory" over her, but he did not know what was coming for him. As soon as that letter from her father came, the children would be hers. She stayed away from any Borgia contact and kept herself to her maids. She even went as to change her confessor from the Borgia pope to a simple priest. He would give her mass and communion every morning and evening, and she would confess her sins every Saturday. Her maids even told her that her former husband forbade her any contact with their children. Her resentment toward him started to boil over. Her anger was fierce; he was like her father who had forbidden her any contact with her own sainted mother. She will have her vengeance, and it will be sweet.

Giovanna was running, not for herself but for her mistress. A letter and a pouch had been sent for her mistress by the King of England, her mistress father, and she knew what it meant. They would leave the sin of Rome; they would leave the corruption of the house Borgia. Giovanna pushed and shoved to get to her mistress' chambers. She barged in without knocking and saw her mistress alone, looking out her window and waiting for a letter to come and take them from this hell.

"My lady, you have received a letter and gift from your father." Giovanna said to her mistress. Her mistress snapped her finger which meant for Giovanna to bring the pouch and letter.

Mary opened the letter. Her father was agreeing with her and allowing her and the children escape into England. She was relieved. She opened the bag to see how much money was in the bag. Her father had sent her enough for a ship. Ten sovereigns, he even gave her the name of an English captain who would take them at night. He told her the money was a late birthday gift. How could she resist.

"Giovanna" She said calling most trusted maid. "Tell the children's nurse to pack both their belongings and hers then pack your own. We are leaving for England."

Late at night she woke her children from their slumber. Giovanna took Filippo while she held Alessandra and they headed for the docks. While her grooms took her bags and that of her children they ran towards ships. They were all cloaked, for if they were caught they servants would be executed while Mary would be imprisoned for the rest of her life.

"Where are we going, mama?" Filippo cried.

"Home" Mary said

"But mama, I am home."

"Please this is for your good."

"What about papa?"

"Auntie Sancia has turned him evil. He no longer loves us like he used to." With that response the boy gave no question. They headed for their ship and she paid the captain. She and her children were headed to a better life.

Juan woke up excited for a new day with his son. He and Sancia had enjoyed a perfect night and he would accompany that with the perfect day. He would get his sweet son to love Sancia more his wretched mother. She had locked herself away from all of them in weeks even got a lowly priest to be her confessor. She had private mass and confession in her room. He was jealous of said lowly priest, another man in her rooms. He felt mad, betrayed, hurt. Is that how she felt when he flaunted his whores in front of her. By the time he started to feel remorse over his failed marriage he at his children's room and excited to see them. He opened the door without knocking, but no one was there. He saw a form in his son's bed. He began to shake it.

"Filippo!" he yelled. When his son did not reply he pulled back the covers. There was not sleeping child just pillows. Then he went to his daughter's crib. He pulled the blankets from her and saw only a doll. He panicked. He ran to Mary's room hoping it was a sick joke. But when he arrived he opened the door to find the room perfectly empty. No Mary, no clothes, there was only a perfectly made bed inside the room. That and the furniture. On the vanity was a note, he observed. He opened it carefully and read her perfect script. The note read "Goodbye, Borgia."

He screamed. The woman that he loved yet he hated was gone, and she took his children. All along he thought he was winning but it was really her. She had this planned. She had given him four weeks of happiness only to smash his world into pieces. His screams turned into sobs, and his sobs turned into cursing her name. He tore he room apart.

Lucrezia was in the halls harmlessly flirting with Ceasare when she heard screams and curses, bangs and sobs. She looked at her older brother and they both followed the noises. Along the way they met along with their mother and father, even their youngest brother and his whore of a wife. Sancia, the name alone disgusted Lucrezia. She loves Mary, and Sancia tore apart the marriage that had held Mary and Juan together. As they neared the sound they notice it coming from Mary's chambers. It was Juan.

"Juan, dear what is wrong?" Vannozza, mother of the Borgia children, asks.

"That fucking bitch." Juan responded with tears in his throat and it was rasped for his screams.

"Who?" She asked earnestly.

"Mary, she took my children, that fucking bitch!" He yelled as he threw his head in a pillow and started crying. Ceasare knew his brother had this coming, but he did not know her plans about it would be cruel.

"I guess she does know this game."Sanica said as she left the room. Joffre followed his wife and the rest tried to console the crying man who had just lost his children.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mary spent her time on the ship sewing. She made her son clothes in the Tudor fashion and some for herself. Her daughter was too young for the clothing; she could still wear the clothes she wore in Italy. Mary did this to keep her mind off the sin she had just committed. She had taken her children from their father; she had lied to her former husband. She hoped her children understood in the future, she did this for their own good. She was afraid of Juan; she will always be afraid of Juan. A man that can betray his wife trust then blame her. He was neurotic; keeping the children with him put them in danger. She had spent the whole fortnight of travel sewing her children's clothes. Men on the ship acknowledged her extreme beauty and attractiveness; but she was a devoted mother and catholic. Giovanna had been told that men on the ship found Mary to be a woman to inspire lust. But Giovanna replied that Mary was devoted to god to give in to lust.

When Mary arrived in England she was greeted by her father's best friend, Charles Brandon. She was happy to see a familiar face from her childhood. She considered him still to be her uncle, even though her aunt was dead.

"Your Highness, your father wishes me to escort you and your children to court so he and the queen may meet their grandchildren." Charles said as he bowed to the princess.

"Your Grace" She curtsied. "That would be nice."The ride to court was not silent. Charles was talking, tickling, and getting to know Filippo. Charles was a good father she could tell by how she dealt with her own child. Somehow Alessandra was able to sleep through the noise, and she observed her daughter as she slept. The young girl looked so innocent. Her baby snuggled against Mary's chest and held her thumb with a tight grip. Mary herself did not remember herself as a baby but she remembered Elizabeth as a baby. Elizabeth was probably six years old, only three years older than Filippo, and doesn't remember her older sister. Then young Edward her godson has no idea who she is.

"Your Highness, Little Prince we have arrived at court." Charles said interrupting her thoughts. She adjusted Alessandra slightly and took her son's hand. She took careful steps out of the carriage.

"Where are we going mama?" Filippo asked.

"We are going to visit my Papa and his wife." Mary replied.

"Your papa lives in big castle." He observed.

"My papa is the King of England which is where we are." She said. "And he is very excited to meet you, so are your uncle and aunt."

"I have an uncle and aunt?" He was ecstatic. Although he had Lucrezia and Ceasare, the idea of her brother and sister excited him. He was a smart boy; he and Elizabeth would get along well. Yet activity and sport would make Edward and Filippo be great friends.

"Yes and they are both around your age." Mary said this to excite her son about making friends. He had never had friends in Rome; not because they didn't like him, but because there weren't other children in the Vatican court. Filippo often was found bored because there weren't other children to play with.

As this was said they were greeted by her father, stepmother, and siblings. Mary and Charles bowed and Filippo followed his example. Henry gave a hearty laugh while Jane gave the boy a small smile.

"Father this is my son Filippo and my daughter Alessandra."Mary said. "Filippo, go say hello to your grandpapa." Filippo got shy. He went up to Henry and waved hello then Filippo hugged his grandfather's leg.

"Mary, they are beautiful and look very much like you." Jane said. "May I hold her?"

"Of course your Majesty" Mary said starting to hand over her daughter but she was stopped by her father

"Jane that is not safe with the child." Her father responded. Mary was surprised; she had not been told this news. She was delighted, through Jane; she would have a new brother or sister.

Juan was in hell. He couldn't sleep, he could barely eat, and he had not slept with a woman in weeks. He missed her sweet smile, her laugh and the wise words that she would give. He was tried, but every time he tried to sleep he would see her. He would see her bright blue eyes, her supernatural pale skin, her plush pink lips, and her dark red hair that almost looked brown. In his dreams he would see their marriage in the beginning, the birth of their son, the affairs and the love fading. His dreams broke his heart. He would wake up crying and inconsolable.

Lucrezia and Ceasare almost felt sorry for their brother. Almost. It was him who ruined the marriage. He had beat up Mary, Lucrezia had heard about that. Ceasare told him about that, Mary had come to him to so he could give her divorce papers. Mary had had a black eye and cut lip. That is why she didn't go to breakfast that morning or any meal after. That is why she took the children. She was afraid for them. She feared that Juan would hurt them, and she had every right to fear that. Although Lucrezia doubted Juan would hurt either Filippo or Alessandra, she understood Mary's evident fears.

Rodrigo on the other hand was beyond furious. She had separated a family, tore Juan apart from his children. She had single handily hurt his son. Next time that he saw her he would spare her no mercy, he would kill her. He would kill her then take her children back to Juan. He considered disowning her from the church, but then what would that solve. Outrage with King Henry VIII and Charles V holy Roman emperor, he could not afford that. It would be total war, and he and his children would die along with his mistresses and former mistress. He feared Charles, a man who owned almost all of Europe including Italy. Mary had dangerous family, but still she must die. But Rodrigo knew Juan would not let her die.

**Read Relax and Review. I am open for suggestions in the review section please.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mary and the children had been in England for seven months. Alessandra had taken the English name Alexandria while Filippo took Philip. Alexandria had been trying to wean herself and has started teething, while Philip enjoyed the company of Elizabeth and Edward. But Mary was starting to worry; Jane's pregnant belly was growing rapidly. She feared for her stepmother's life. She could tell her father was also starting to worry. Fear surrounded the entire court, the queen held them together. Jane was the calm that kept court at peace without her court would be held in chaos.

Jane put herself in early confinement. Walking around court was a danger for both her and this child; it was a suggestion from her older brothers. This fact made Henry and Mary worry more. Jane looked up in the bed with her swollen belly. She hoped that this child would be a girl, but she knew Henry wanted another boy.

When it was time to give birth the pain was agonizing. It was worse than giving birth to Edward. Jane thought that it was endearing that her stepdaughter was praying for her and clutching her hand along with her rosary. Jane sensed her life ending. She called for Mary to give her the box. When Mary returned with it Jane opened it and took the crucifix from inside.

"It belonged to your mother."Jane said

"I believe she is watching over us." Mary replied with tears in her eyes. With those words the conversation was over.

Twins, Henry couldn't believe it. He had a new son and daughter. But at what price, he lost his sweet beloved Jane. He was torn, not sure to be happy not sure to be sad. He named his daughter Margret after his sister and his son Arthur after his brother. He would let them go with their nursemaids and send all his children away from court. Mary offered for them to live in Hunsdon with her and her children, but he couldn't do that to Mary. He knew she was mourning like he was. No she would send them with Edward and Elizabeth with Mary.

A year had passed since Jane's death. The twins were taking shaky steps while Alexandria was able to talk and walk, her first word was mama. Philip was wrestling with Edward while Elizabeth was acing her languages. But Henry was still sad. He never wanted to love again. Until Cromwell showed him portraits and he was in love. He admitted he wanted to possess her in every way, but then he saw her. Anne of Cleaves was her name and Henry thought she looked like a horse. She was fat, sagging and completely hideous, but Cromwell insisted she would bring him a German alliance. She would bring him closer to the religion of Luther. At the moment he hated Cromwell.

He had been unable to consummate the marriage, because her ugliness he had told Charles. It was truth but he was constantly thinking of Jane. He should try to get Mary remarried or think of betrothals for Elizabeth, but he being Henry thought of only himself. Anne had proposed her older cousin Philip of Bavaria. Henry told her that Mary was still moving on from her first marriage, but he had a marriage in mind for Elizabeth and the duke of Orleans. Anne insisted if he does this he put Elizabeth back in the line of succession, and that he invest in Mary's happiness as well. But Henry refused for Mary.

Mary was miserable yet she was happy. Mary felt as though she was alone. Giovanna had gotten married, and she was unmarried surrounded by children. Her brothers and sisters lived with her. Her father was no help, he told her she was still in love with Juan. She hated him, he hurt her multiple times. He would have hurt her children; he would have taken them from her. If it hadn't been for her father letting them escape she would live her mother's tragic end all over again. She wouldn't let herself die alone like her mother did; she would not die unloved like her mother did.

Juan was a shell of a man. His family, his life had been gone for a whole year. He wondered about his children. He bet Alessandra could walk and talk and Filippo was a strong boy. He missed Mary the most; he missed her reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes. Both of his children had looked like her and held no Borgia qualities in their faces. But his son had acted very much like him. He was a shattered man. His father was angry with Mary for what was done to him and so was his mother. But neither Lucrezia nor Ceasare seemed to side with him. They agreed with Mary. He had looked through the whole of Italy for her. The emperor allowed him that much but that was about it. He would never find them.

Lucrezia was thinking about her husband, Giovanni Sforza. Had raped her, she wished she had Mary's courage. She wished she could leave him but he wouldn't let her go, she gave him too much power. In truth she admired Mary. She saw her brother and feared his reaction at her current state.

"What is wrong sister?" Ceasare asked. She had to lie; she did not want him to know her current state of mind.

"I fear for Juan." She said telling a half truth. She did worry for Juan, but she did not think that he was in the right. He should have comforted Mary not throw her away; then expect her to stay and let him keep the children. It was him being naïve, but they could tell he wanted to believe her.

"Tell me sister."

"What would you do if my husband was ungallant?"

"I would cut his heart out and serve it to you on a dinner plate." That ended their conversation.

**Read Relax and review**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been six years since Henry had married and divorced Anne of Cleaves. Henry had neglected his younger children after Jane's death so Mary took them all in her care. He had married Catherine Howard, a pretty vain cousin of Anne Boleyn. Mary liked her not. They were all required to go to court for the wedding. That experience was hell for Mary. Traveling with three toddlers, two three year olds, and a six year old nearly made her pull her hair out. Mary and the queen obviously disliked each other. They were polar opposites, while Mary demur and modest Catherine was wild and frivolous. The king had married a child of only seventeen. He married a girl younger than his own daughter. Six years later he is still married to her and she still acted as a child. Mary and the children were called again to court. This time she travelled with two inquisitive seven year olds, two bickering ten year olds, and one moody over dramatic thirteen year old. This shouldn't be what a twenty seven year old woman should deal with. She closed her eyes and thought back to ten years ago. She thought of Juan. She quickly opened her eyes.

"Mama, are we there yet?" Alexandria asked.

"Mary, why are we going to court?" Margaret asked.

"Mama, tell Edward to stop pushing me." Philip said

"No Mary, tell him to stop pushing me." Edward responded

"Alexandria, no we aren't. Margaret, I don't know. Edward and Philip if you two don't stop I will have the rider pull this carriage over." Mary said. The little girls started braiding each other's hair while the boys stayed quiet. Mary smiled sighed and looked at her sister Elizabeth. Elizabeth was staring out the window. Mary smiled and fell asleep. She was shaken awake by Elizabeth.

"Sister, we have arrived." Elizabeth whispers. Mary composes herself and exit the carriage. She straightens her dress and hood. Upon exiting she sees they are greeted by their former or still uncle (depending on how you see it) the Duke of Suffolk. Mary and the children bow politely and he bows to his friend's heirs. After that the smaller children rush to give him their personal greeting. Over the years the duke has been a great friend to the children. He would teach the boys sport and hunt with them from time to time; he would tell Mary what is going on at court and help her teach Elizabeth politics. Over the years the duke and Mary have made Elizabeth a little conservative, converting her to Catholicism. With her Father's permission Mary was able to take all the children to mass. Cromwell, crusade against the holy church grew unsuccessful. Mary and the duke were also able to convince the king to reinstate Elizabeth into the line of Succession. Along with his wife, the duke has made himself a good friend over the years.

Upon seeing his children and grandchildren, Henry was excited. He had news to tell them; he had made a marriage for Elizabeth.

"I wish to see my two eldest daughters alone. Charles may you take the children to the gardens." Henry said. Once they left he dismissed his wife to her chambers. He was excited Elizabeth was getting the marriage that she always wanted. She would be happy, but what about Mary? He saw the way men looked at her; it was obvious that they lusted after her. She was young, only twenty seven he could marry her off again. He could see she was alone, but who would take a woman with two children? Philip of Bavaria seemed to have wanted her children and all. He even asked him for her hand. Why hadn't he accepted? That's right he was afraid of war from the pope.

"What is the news father?"Elizabeth asks

"I have you a marriage."

"To whom have you married off my sister." Mary asks

"Charles II duke of Orleans" Henry responded. Both of Henry and Mary looked at Elizabeth. The girl was silent.

"Elizabeth it is a good match, you will marry here in England and live here. The young duke is only eleven years older, I will give you the Marquees of Pembroke from your mother and you will live there. The duke and Francis have agreed to let him live here unless something should happen to his current dauphin." Henry said.

"I'm afraid of marriage." Elizabeth responded in a meek voice. Elizabeth had every reason to be afraid. With what happened to her mother and sister, marriage terrified her.

"It depends on the man Elizabeth. You need only be afraid if he is a bad ungodly man, like my ex-husband." Mary said trying to comfort her sister.

"What if he is ungodly, Mary?" Elizabeth asked starting to cry. Mary held her sister as she cried.

"Elizabeth if he is ungodly then I will start war with France, and you will divorce him." Their father responded. Both of his daughters started to laugh. When they got to Mary's chambers to talk the maids already had Philip and Alexandria asleep.

"Sister if I am to get married, will you help me make my wedding gown?" Elizabeth asked

"Of course Sister" Mary responded. "I bet you don't even remember my wedding."

"I only remember you leaving, and then three years later you came back."

"Elizabeth do you understand why I came back?"

"No I never did, I knew that you divorced Borgia. Father was upset at him when he got your letter."

"I left to protect my children, when you become a mother you put their safety over your own. You put their happiness over your own. You sacrifice for them. That is the definition of motherhood."

"Why do I need to know this?"

"Because sister, to most men being a wife and being a mother are one in the same."

. "Elizabeth I need to speak to your sister alone." Giovanna said as she barged in the room. "It's urgent." She waited until Elizabeth left.

"Giovanna what is the meaning of this?" Mary asked.

"Oh well no hello Giovanna nice to see you Giovanna how are the babies Giovanna." Giovanna said sarcastically. At this Mary laughed.

"Fine how your husband is, Edward Stanley?"

"He is well."

"What is urgent?"

"Didn't you hear?" Giovanna asked. When Mary didn't respond she took it as a no. "Your father invited the Borgias to Elizabeth's wedding."

**Uhoh I know I messed up her age a bit and it isn't historically accurate butI felt that It was better for the story. So read relax and review **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mary couldn't believe it. Her father had invited her ex-husband's family; it was an act of betrayal. She looked at her friend and sat down carefully. She started to cry; she would see the man who hurt her again.

"Ask your father to you father if Philip of Bavaria could attend, then if he can write the Lady Anne to write to him. Show Juan that men still find you desirable. I remember Philip couldn't stop looking at you with hunger and lust."Giovanna said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"That is brilliant. Giovanna its pure brilliance, I love you're intelligence." Mary got up smiled and kissed her friends cheek. She walked to her father's chambers. She was in a hurry.

"I request an audience with my father." Mary told her father's groom. When he went back Mary started to get anxious.

"Mary, what pleasure do I have of your visit?" Henry asked his daughter. It was obvious she knew of the Borgia family being invited to the wedding.

"Your Majesty I was thinking. Since Lady Anne of Cleaves has shown her loyalty to your majesty invite members of her family to the wedding of Elizabeth, to show our friendliness."

"Which member of her family do you intend?"

"Philip of Bavaria, your majesty."

"Write him the invitation. Also write to Lady Anne" Mary nodded her head to her father and headed towards her rooms. She passed Catherine. She could tell because people started to bow. Mary walked past her as if she wasn't there. When Mary got to her rooms she started on her letters. She signed them and sealed them. She sent Giovanna to give them to Anne of Cleaves. From there, Anne would send the letter Philip. Her letter to Anne included Giovanna's plan.

Mary had not like Anne in the beginning; but when she got to know her better they became good friends. Anne would show her sadness for Mary's plight, and Mary respected Anne's advice. They gossiped together, sewed together, and played cards together. Anne considered Mary's children to be her grandchildren, and Mary's siblings to be her children. Anne even went to mass with Mary and the children when they were in court. When talking to the king they would push the others motives forward. If Anne wanted a piece of legislation, Mary would push it over. If Mary wanted a marriage for her children, Anne would propose it to the king. They were a team of political power. Together they climbed mountains.

Anne had gotten Mary's letter. It was brilliant. Mary had always felt sorry for the end of Mary's marriage. Mary had left to protect her children. Philip and Alexandria could have been hurt. Mary could have been destroyed, not physically but mentally. Mary had admitted to Anne her biggest fear. She was afraid of dying alone, just like her mother had. She feared separation from her children, and when she left Juan was starting to do that. He had been forbidding her from seeing her son, just like her father separated her from her mother. Mary feared that her father was guiding her to that path, a path where she would die alone. He had assigned her son his own household, and one upon her daughter. Prince Arthur had chosen to live in court with his father, and Princess Margaret was also getting her own house along with Edward living in Wales as Prince of Wales. Elizabeth was getting married. Mary was going to be alone. Anne was about ready to cry for her friend, she knew Henry wouldn't do anything.

Mary couldn't believe it not only was her father bringing the Borgias into the picture, but he was also taking her children from her. Her fears were coming true. She was reliving her mother's nightmare, the reason she left was useless now. She would be alone at Hunsdon; perhaps she would die in Hunsdon. At this she fell to the floor and stated crying. All her efforts to keep her children had been useless, she had fought planned and sinned for nothing. She was sobbing for herself, for her mother, for Jane. She dedicated her sobs to the future she knew she was traveling. Perhaps she would die the same way her mother did, with a heart blackened by grief she held of separation.

Juan was thinking of his son and daughter. He wondered what their voices sounded like what her first words had been, his favorite sport. His life was now consumed with thinking of them. Thinking of his children he would smile, nut thinking of Mary would make him fall into a deep winding depression. He was thinking of their early marriage, and how close they were. He was unstable to say the least.

Rodrigo was upset to say the least. War was breaking out over Italy, but not with the papal army. Spain and France were fighting for control of Italy. They would need to use the papal army to defend Rome if war comes near it. On the way to Juan's chambers to discuss this, Rodrigo saw Juan drinking away his sorrows in wine.

"Juan my son I need to speak with you." Rodrigo said.

"Of course father, sit down have a drink." Juan replied lazily handing his father the bottle. When Rodrigo refuse Juan just shrug and took another gulp

"It is about these wars we need defense."

"Of course." Another gulp.

"Perhaps we should suspend entities, regroup our forces."

"Until my heart is healed."

"I'll find someone else to lead the papal forces in your stead."

"I need your armies. I defend this papacy. I defend this family with my heart and with my soul."

"Juan, in your condition you are in no fit state to defend anything, not even yourself."

"If you are to rob my sword from me, my position, my respect, then there is a price to pay." Juan says as he points a dagger towards his father. "If you take my honor…" He points the dagger towards his own throat. "You must take my life. Mine to give, yours to take."

"Juan... Juan you must sleep." Rodrigo says taking the dagger from his son's hand.

"I will sleep when I know my state is secure."

"Your state is in your own hands." Rodrigo led his son away to his chambers cursing Mary's name. When Rodrigo returned to his office Ceasare and Lucrezia were in the room with Ceasare holding a letter in his hand.

"Father we have the hottest ticket of the year." Lucrezia said. The two made Rodrigo suspicious ever since the marriage to Sforza had been annulled, the two had grown close. Rodrigo snapped his fingers for the letter them dismissed the two. It was from the King of England. The letter was an invitation to the marriage of Elizabeth, princess of England and Charles II of Orleans. It was the perfect opportunity to get his revenge on the princess Mary. They would pack for England

**Read Relax and Review**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Borgias did not make it to England until Christmas. They were surprised to see the ways the styles had changed. Women dressed less modestly, and they giggled gossiped and showed their attractions in the open. Lucrezia was disgusted by the ladies in Queen Catherine's service. They had no morals. She whispered this to Ceasare and he nodded to agree. The family Borgia was greeted by Charles, Edward, along with the king and queen. They were surprised not to see the entire royal family. Rodrigo thought the king was protecting his daughter and grandchildren. Juan was excited for a chance to finally see his children. He and the king didn't know that Mary would never let him touch her children.

Mary knew that the Borgias were coming today. She explained everything to her son; he promised her that he would protect her. She laughed and was proud of the young man she had become. She then explained to him that he must not protect her, but his sister. He must not let anyone touch his sister that he doesn't recognize. He nods and salutes his mother like a proper solider. Her son was the perfect English child. She was proud to say that her son did not end up anything like Juan. He didn't even look anything like his Borgia relations. He had dark brown hair with bright blue eyes and looked like a young Henry VIII. He was pious and yet headstrong. His little sister was a little meeker but she still had a streak of stubbornness. Alexandria was a little replica of Mary herself. When Henry told Mary this Mary smile a little. Mary responded that Philip was a mix of Henry and her mother. Henry smiled as if he already knew. She missed her mother.

Juan missed his Mary, along with his children. But he was excited that he was about to see them. He had not seen Mary or his children in nearly a decade. He wondered what his daughter looked like or what her voice sounded like. He wondered how intelligent his son was. He wondered if his Mary grew any more beautiful. England was cold and snow started to fall. They were all unused to the cold, so physically they were miserable. But emotionally they were all relieved; they thought that this was closure for Juan. He really needed this. He needed closure. He saw a woman with dark red hair and two children. They reminded him of his family. Little did he know that that was Mary and his children.

Mary was playing with her children in her father's gardens. She did not know that her Philip had arrived for Elizabeth's wedding. He would escort Anne of Cleaves to court. Mary did not know that Philip of Bavaria was looking to ask for Mary's hand. He had been waiting for this wedding for an opportunity. He knew that the King of England wanted more grandchildren, because more grandchildren meant more heirs.

Shortly after the Borgias were welcomed in court Philip of Bavaria and Anne of Cleaves arrived. Charles was ordered to stay to greet them and bring them into court. When he entered the court he looked around for Mary. When he didn't see her his eyes were greeted by that for whom he guessed to be her ex-husband. He waited to break contact with Juan's eyes until Juan broke the contact first.

Lucrezia was suspicious about her brother's quarrel with this man. She pushed it aside and watched this foolish girl play queen. Lucrezia watched the former queen show respect for the girl, but the woman was probably relieved that she didn't have to play wife for the senior any longer and the job got passed. But the man with the woman was a different story. He seemed to be casually looking for someone in the crowd while greeting the girl queen. After the former queen was escorted into the crowd the heralds quieted the gossip.

"Your majesties, Princess Mary and her children, Prince Philip and Princess Alexandria." The herald greeted. Juan was surprised, it was the woman and children from the gardens earlier, and she had changed their names. Mary and her children approached her father and the woman who she resented for taking her mother's place.

"Your majesty." She said as she and her children bowed.

"Mary!" her father greeted. "Say hello to the queen." He the whispered.

"Madam"

"Lady Mary, I am pleased to see you back at court." Queen Catherine said and the whole court gasped. It was common knowledge that Mary had been legitimized when she had given birth to a son and Anne Boleyn had been executed. It could and would be seen as an insult that the queen used her improper title against Mary especially after she fought for it. Mary cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Thank you for your gifts. Your majesty is always more than generous." Mary said completely blowing off the girl queen. Philip and Alexandria had their turns to say hello to her father. She was mad no doubt about that. The girl had been foolish enough to address her by the wrong title.

"Happy Christmas Grandfather, I bid you thanks for the dog and pony." Philip said

"Did you name them my boy?" Henry asked.

"I named my pony Excalibur and my dog Lancelot."

"Those are good names."

"I as well bid you thanks Grandfather for my puppy and my dresses." Alexandria said following her brother's suit.

"And what did you name your dog?"

"I named her Lady."

"Well children those are fine names, now can grandfather get a hug?" both of the children then hugged Henry then were whisked away by their mother. The whole night Mary had been on the lookout for Juan but he had not been near her children. Giovanna had been by her side and helping her guard the children. That had been a relief. She did not want to talk to him and she needed more time with her best friend.

"Mama I am tired." Philip said. Mary looked at Giovanna who nodded and along with her husband escorted the children.

"There's a knight in shining armor staring at you." Giovanna whispered as she passed. Mary knew who she was referring to, because after Giovanna left Philip of Bavaria asked her to dance. Mary agreed. When the dance was over they began to talk.

Anne had been talking to Catherine the whole night. They had been drinking and having fun. When the King left her favorite kind of dance came on and Anne asked Catherine to dance, and that is when Mary left.

**Hope you liked sorry it took a while… well read relax and review **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mary was saying her prayers, she was praying for her siblings, children, and the souls of her mother and Jane. They were in her prayers daily. She wore the same dress she had worn the day earlier. She muttered her prayers with her bible open to the passage of which she was thinking of.

"Your highness the queen is here to see you." One of her maids said. Mary nodded, she got up and put her rosary and bible on the drawer and gave the girl queen a small bow. Juan was about to ask for an audience with Mary but when he saw the girl queen, he hid to listen what she said to Mary.

"Your majesty" Mary greeted. She gave a small curtsey and rose again. She had her hands grasped together.

"Lady Mary" Catherine started, Mary hated that title but let the girl continue "I have come here in person to ask you why you will not show me the respect which, as Queen of England, I am entitled to expect, even from you. I noticed, as did everyone else, that you show the greatest respect to the Lady Anne of Cleves, even though she is now just a private person and worth no account."

"Forgive me, but surely the Lady Anne is worthy of every respect. She carries herself with great dignity and also modesty and desires nothing more than to please the King her lord." Mary stated trying to remain calm.

"You mean I do not try to please him?"

"I think you desire nothing else than pleasure. It pleases you it seems to do nothing but wear pretty clothes and dance. Some people may think that frivolous in the Consort of a King whose flesh is also sacred." Mary said trying to not only stay calm but to also advise the young girl.

"If his Majesty thought me any frivolous, then why would he marry me?"

"You are thought capable of baring son. Unfortunately for all the King's attentions, I see you are still not pregnant. He will grow tired of you, you'll see." When Juan heard the words spoken out of Mary's mouth he smiled. She still had the boldness she had when she had lived in Rome.

"And what about you?"

"And what about me?"

"I think you're jealous." Catherine stated. Both Mary and Juan were taken aback. "You're jealous because you're much older than I am and nobody loves you. Perhaps no one will ever love you and you will die alone." Catherine looked back at her ladies and they giggled. When Catherine turned back to leave Juan was silently praying that Mary would not say anything, but his prayers were not listened to.

"How dare you speak to me like!" Mary was mad. Juan knew she was a proud woman when they were married, and as far as he could tell she still was.

"I dare because I can. And I can do something else." Juan was regretting what she would say to Mary next. "As punishment for your lack of respect towards his majesty's wife I am removing two of your maids from your service. Good day to you Lady Mary." After that Catherine left. Juan tried to sneak out of the room and was successful because two of Mary's maids leaving her service.

When Eustace Chapusy entered Mary's room he had been meaning to talk of marriages to her. But when he entered her rooms his meanings were different. She and her maid were furiously packing her things.

"Princess Mary what are you doing?" He asked her.

"I am going back to Hunsdon."

"Have you asked his majesty's permission?" She didn't answer. "Why are you doing this?"

"Haven't you heard? She has removed two of my maids."

"The Queen?"

"Apparently I don't treat her with sufficient respect." Mary said outraged.

"If you find some small means to conciliate the queen then, the maids surely can come back."

"I don't want to conciliate her!" Mary yelled and she threw her stuff in the trunk. Mary went deeper in her chambers near her bed. She started to cry softly. If he knew anything about her, he knew she barely ever cried. What the queen had said to Mary must have upset her, Eustace was thinking.

"What did she say to you?"

"She said that I am jealous of her because she has a person to love her and I don't. Perhaps I never will."

"She ought not to have said such things."

"But they're true, they're true." She was sobbing. Eustace was starting to hold her as though he was her father. He was letting her cry on his shoulder.

"My sweet Lady. My poor sweet Lady."

Juan was watching May cry. It was breaking his heart. He wanted to be jealous that someone else was holding her through her tears but he couldn't find it in himself to find hate in a person who gives Mary comfort.

Lucrezia was mad when Juan told the family what the girl queen said to Mary. Ceasare had been suspious of what jean was doing in Mary's chambers at the time but he had said nothing. He couldn't believe a great woman like Mary had been reduced to tears by a girl. She must have to be sensitive to something she had said. He wondered what though. Mary was a strong woman; if she could be married to Juan then she could handle the words of a girl queen.

When the dinner was over Lucrezia stopped Juan and Ceasare in the hall. She feared for Mary's life, their father was trying to take it. She told her brothers this they didn't believe her. She had proof. Him bringing arsenic and Micceletto. Why would he bring things to prepare a funeral if he didn't mean one to be held. They were both shocked when she provided this piece of logic. Ceasare was able to convince Henry to move the wedding of Elizabeth to the next week. He was able to convince him it was for the safety of Mary.

The next morning there was a knock on Mary's chamber door.

**Heyy please read and review and for all my Game of thrones fans next I plan of making a Dany/Robb fan fic **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Mary opened the door to her chambers she was greeted by her younger sister Elizabeth. Elizabeth was excited upon meeting her bridegroom. She was telling Mary every detail, from the darkness of his hair and eyes to the light tint of his skin. He spoke the same languages as Elizabeth and they were able to have fluent conversation. Mary smiled at her sister's excitement but at the same time she felt herself break. Another person who didn't need her, another step towards loneliness. Another step toward her mother's fate. She was happy for her sister but wallowing in self-pity. When Elizabeth left, Mary wept. Not for anyone else but herself.

Anne was happy, she was watching her former step daughter dance with her bridegroom but she couldn't help but feel as though something was off. She scanned the room for Mary, only to come up empty handed. She found her cousin but he was talking to the Imperial Ambassador. Anne frowned, it was unlike Mary to miss an event for Elizabeth or any of the royal children. Anne was growing suspicious. She saw all the guest of the court in the room but not Mary. She looked to see but not even Mary's maids were there. Then Anne realized Mary's fears ,the one that she always confided to her in, were coming true.

"Majesty, the princess Mary did not attend this event. May I ask to why?" Anne addressed the King.

"She was feeling ill Lady Anne." The King said curtly making it obvious that he didn't care for his eldest daughter much. The lack of the King's caring made Juan mad. He unlike her father knew from experience, if Mary says herself to be ill there are other things on her mind. Before leaving Rome Mary's excuse for her absence was illness. She would stay locked up in her room because she was ill. He being his foolish self, believed her. Then Mary had been conspiring against him, but he did not know what she was doing now.

"Your Majesty if I may ask, may I check on her?" Anne asked. Henry huffed, in his mind Mary was simply ill and there was no need to bother with her. Tonight was about him, him, Catherine and Elizabeth. Tonight was not about Mary. But he knew one thing, the whole of Europe loved Mary, to them she was the true heir to Catherine of Aragon the true princess. And showing unwell felling toward her would make his guests from all of Europe, have their suspicions against him. He waved Anne off, and she left in a hurry.

When Anne enter Mary's room it was silent, all but the sounds of weeping. Anne went closer to the sounds and saw Mary weeping on her knees with her rosary and bible in hand. Anne went up to her friend and knelt. Mary looked down and opened her eyes the tears still falling upon her luminescent cheeks. Anne took the bible and rosary from Mary's hand and set it upon a dresser and she went to hug her friend. Mary wept in Anne's shoulder and told all her grief, from what the queen had told her to her father taking her children to their own households. Anne didn't say anything, she just let her friend weep upon her shoulder, and when Mary stopped she said that she was tried.

Anne left with a weight upon her heart. She was happy while her friend was going through so many grievances. She wondered how the King could do this to his own daughter. He was taking her children away leaving her to rot in a castle all by her lonesome. Anne almost felt like crying for her friend's pain. History was repeating itself from mother to daughter, both being thrown away by the same man and being unloved by their husbands to another woman's ambitions. It was truly heartbreaking. Upon reentering the courtroom Anne had grown small tears in her eyes. Upon thinking if mother and daughter had anything in common it was their faith in god. Both through their pain hoped that God would bring him out of their misery. It was rumored that Catherine of Aragon would walk to cathedral bare foot in the middle of the night to pray for a son. And Mary through her pain prays to god not to take her children away from her. Both were fighter, Catherine was bolder in her fight than Mary, while Mary was careful yet tactful. Anne went to the King and excused herself from the party to her own chambers where she too slept.

Mary was dreaming of her mother. She dreamt of her mother's pale skin and red hair, of her mother's scent and thick accent. Mary dreamt that she was there when her mother had died. Her mother was calling her named and Mary reached out for her but someone was pulling her back. Every time her mother called her name she would scream for her mother, but nobody would hear her. She clawed at the arms pulling her away from her mother but they wouldn't let her go. Mary was screaming and sobbing as the priest said the final prayers over her mother's soul. When Catherine's last words slipped out of her mouth and she let her last breath go Mary screamed. She was scratching the arms pulling her. She looked at her fingers to see that they were bleeding from the tips, and when she looked behind her it was her father and Juan pulling her into a castle and leaving her there. Alone. No one was there as Mary watched her own death. Neither a maid nor a priest was there to mourn her death.

Mary jolted up her bed. When she saw it had all been a dream she was relieved. But she turned to her pillow, it was wet with the tears she had been crying. Mary continued her tears. She heard the pitter patter of rain from the window. She walked to her window and looked at the night. And there she knew God was crying with her

**Please review follow favorite**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Catherine had a strong dislike for her eldest stepdaughter. Mary wanted her to be a boring consort, but Katherine was young and in need to have fun. This made Lucrezia very weary for fear she may try to seduce her brothers. Lucrezia made sure to keep her weary eye upon the foolish girl queen, as she was flirting with Juan.

Anne was only able to think about the conversation she had with Mary, and her heart was breaking. She was not thinking about her successor's act of foolish she was making by openly flirting with Juan Borgia. The King was getting jealous as it could seem but the Italian was not paying the queen any mind. If Anne did notice anything, it was that Mary was absent from breakfast. Anne gave a frown then went back to her eating.

"Cousin, when is the princess Mary to arrive?" her cousin asked whispering his question into her ear.

"I know not cousin, perhaps she is at mass praying for her children." Phillip nodded as his explanation was sufficient for him.

Alexandria was curious about her mother's whereabouts. The young girl thought nothing of the scowl on her grandfather's face.

"Grandfather." The girl proceeded to ask. "Do you know where my mother is?" Henry looked at his young granddaughter who was a replica of her mother. He saw her brother give her a glare but the young princess seemed not to care. Other people at the table were also curious about the whereabouts of Mary but no one dare speak it. Henry sadly smiled at the innocence of his daughter's child.

"I know not my child. Let us check the chapel after our meal." Henry said

Mary was saying her prayers with her eyes closed. Her maid was by her side praying alongside her mistress. Mary then heard her maid gasped as footfall was heard against the floor. When she heard the man mumble for her maid to leave her eyes still did not open in prayer. She continued to clutch her rosary in hand. When she heard the man speak to her, she still prayed. When she heard the man withdraw something from his bag, she didn't open her eyes. She knew this man would kill her, rape her or kidnap her yet she didn't look at him. She continued to pray to the holy virgin for the sake of her children.

Margery was running as fast as she could. She knew her mistress was in danger, yet no one else knew. She was fiercely loyal to her mistress and wanted to see no harm come to her or her offspring. But as far as she could tell, the dark man didn't care. He didn't care that she was beloved of the people. He didn't care that she was King Henry's pearl. He didn't care that she was a mother. As far as she could tell, he only cared about the fame that would come with her death, but he didn't realize that it would come with a price. The King would not let the death of his eldest child go unavenged, ad regicide was treason in any country to which he might enter. If this man would boast about it there is no doubt, he too is destined to die.

As far as Mary could tell this man was getting impatient with her. No matter what he would say she would not look back. She felt his breathe on her ear as he whispered words to her, but she did not look back. His breathe down her ear sent a rush down her spine.

"MARY!" He yelled and she opened her eyes. "WHORE, LOOK UPON YOU DEATH!" he screamed. She ended her prayer, got up and turned around. She could not recognize the man but she could tell who had sent him. The girl queen had for her was wearing the lion of the arms of Howard.

"So is this the great whore of England?" He laughed

"I am no whore." She said in a calm and cool manner. "I am the daughter of Catherine of Aragon and Henry VIII of England." When she stated this he started to laugh harder, as he held a pistol to point towards her.

Margery got to the great hall where she knew the King would be but the guards refused to let her pass. She tried explaining her problem but they would not listen saying that she was foolish and the King was breaking his fast alongside his family and guests. As she saw the doors start to open slightly, she ran in without permission. The guard yelled at her but she didn't care. Her mistress was in danger; she had a duty to fulfill. When she got to the hall she tripped and fell. She was screaming for the King's attention.

"Sir what is this screaming girl doing in my hall." The king bellowed. The disappointment was clear on his face.

"Your majesty, I must speak to you. My words are of great urgency." Margery said

"Speak the girl." The king was curious about the words that would escape the girl's mouth.

"The princess Mary, your majesty. She is in danger." Margery says. The king rolls his eyes and whips his hand for her to leave.

"Wait!" Anne called before the guards could take her out. "What kind of danger?" Henry nodded his head at Anne's question.

"Well, girl" he motioned as if asking her to continue.

"A man came into chapel while the princess and I were praying. He said that he would be her death as he pointed to his holster. He then told me to leave unless I wanted to face pain of death." Margery started to cry. Phillip left the table and ran as the rest were in shock. He ran to save his Mary.

"You speak as though you are a princess. Yet you are not. You are a bastard usurping Elizabeth position in your father's heart. You break apart families. You are the true definition of whore."

A single shot rang out throughout the room. The man left the room as Mary looked down at her chest. She felt the blood seep through her dress. She put her hand on the shoulder and gulped as she felt wetness. She let her hand put her hand in front of her eyes to see blood. She sat down for her head started to feel weak. She continued to stare at her hand.

When the shot was heard all began to rush towards the chapel. Mary did not notice the people rushing towards her, or Phillip holding her. All she saw was the blood on her hands.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I started school a while back and haven't found the time. Please follow favorite and review. Don't worry, Mary will survive**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The whole court was in shock. A man had tried to kill the princess Mary. They had no idea as to who would try to harm their beloved princess. The maid was hysterical, crying about how she had failed her mistress. The children were much worse. Alexandria refused to talk of or eat until her mother was well, while Philip never left the bedside of his mother. The young boy was traumatized. While he was enjoying breakfast with his grandfather and making plans to go horse riding with his uncle, Duke of Suffolk, his mother had been shot and nearly killed. The king was seeking revenge for the attempted murder of his pearl.

Lucrezia noticed how calm the girl queen was. She seemed to have not paid her stepdaughter any mind. The girl queen was doting on Elizabeth and trying to plan her wedding, while Elizabeth was in tears wondering how her stepmother could talk of such things after her beloved sister had been nearly assassinated. Lucrezia would have expressed her worries to Juan had he not been inconsolable.

"Ceasare, I believe the girl queen had something to do with the assassination attempt on the princess. Do you agree?" Lucrezia asked her favorite brother. Ceasare was thinking. His sister's explanation all made sense .Katherine Howard seemed to show no remorse or mourning for what happened to Mary. She seemed to laugh more now than when Mary was all well.

"I believe you to be right sister." Ceasare said.

King Henry had learned something on the attempt to take his daughter's life. The only witness was speaking about who had done it, but he couldn't believe who she had said done it. She called the assassin a man with dark hair and bright blue eyes. But that was not the odd part; she had told Ceasare Borgia that the man was wearing a shirt with a red lion on a golden shield. She had told him there three fourths of the man's armor had and the last part was blue and yellow checkered. It was said that when they showed the Howard coat of arms to her she confirmed the Kings fears. The family of his wife had been responsible for the attempt on his daughter's life.

Mary was dreaming, she could tell because it was of her wedding day. She sees her beautiful white gown with the yellow underneath. Juan is at the other end of the aisle, he looked bored until she came up to him. She then saw the birth of her son; she was holding her baby and calling him Henry. She then saw Juan came in the room. He took her son from her breast. He told her his name would be Fillipo and left with her child. She had sobbed. He had done the same thing when her daughter was born. She demanded the girl to be named Catherine after her mother but he refused. She saw the man she loved turn to the side of madness. She felt a tear roll from her cheek.

Mary awoke with a bolt. She felt the tear run from her cheek and she wiped it off. She saw her son asleep on a chair and smiled. Her boy had been by her side in her unconscious state. She then saw her daughter come in with flowers. She smiled as her daughter screamed and ran to hug her. Her daughter had cried in her shoulder and she stroked her daughter's hair. Her son awoke in a smile. Mary opened her arms for him to join his sister in their hug. Mary was happy as she embraced her children. When her children let go of her she ordered the physician to inform her father of her waking.

When Henry received the news of his daughter waking up he looked at his wife. He did not fail to notice the shocked and worried look that had appeared on Katherine's face. She appeared worried that Katherine was afraid of Mary being awake. Philip of Bavaria held a bright smile on his face. He had not been well since Mary had been shot. He had been the one to carry her to the physician. Perhaps Henry would give Philip permission to marry his eldest child.

Katherine Howard was worried. She could tell people at court knew that the man who had shot Mary wore the coat of arms of the house of Howard. Henry knew this and was growing suspicious of her. In reality she had called the man to kill her stepdaughter. She had planned to use the same man to kill her husband. She wanted to be able to marry again with being free of her heart. If she could she would marry Culpepper, but she was starting to fall for Juan Borgia. But Katherine could tell that he still loved the cow she called a stepdaughter. She had to admit, Mary made beautiful children. Mary had made children that would be more beautiful than any that she would have.

Ceasare had been appointed to investigate who had attempted to assassinate Mary. He had found a man many miles away that matched the description who the maid and Mary had described. He had dark hair, bright eyes. He was rugged and still had the pistol in his holster. The man was covered in dirt and had a large scrap on his forehead. The man was wearing the coat of arms for house Howard. Ceasare smiled.

"Did you shot the Princess Mary?" Ceasare asked. The man gave a side smile with an odd glint in his eyes.

"I did shot the whore and the usurper." At the man's response Ceasare raised his eyebrows.

"I was not aware sir that the princess Mary usurped someone's position in court or whored herself around." Ceasare responded.

"She usurped the love the king had for Elizabeth, the true princess. She is a whore because she tears apart families. Wouldn't you know Borgia; she did destroy your brother."

"My brother was the fool; he could have harmed her children. I would understand her position to protect her children" Ceasare said with matter of fact tone. "Now tell me. Who hired you?"

"Even though I volunteered I got a good some from a royal source. But I suppose you want the name." The man said looking up at Ceasare. Ceasare only nodded. "Well the queen paid me a pretty pound for the princess to be shot and hopefully killed. But she never thought that the stupid maid would have enough loyalty to run to the King or that the shot would throughout court. I guess she was just an empty headed girl."

Henry went up to Ceasare Borgia during dinner. Henry looked at the other man with an expecting face. Ceasare looked at the crowd around them and walked along with the king to a private room.

"The man spoke to me without the use of torture. The king gave sigh of relief but he could tell by his face that there was bad news.

"What is the rest of the news, my lord?" Henry asked.

"The man confessed to who paid him." Ceasare paused. He was not sure if the king wanted to hear this news, but it was treason to lie to the king. "He confirmed our fears. The queen wanted your daughter dead."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Within a fortnight the case had been built against Katherine. Katherine herself did not know that she was growing closer to her downfall. She did not know that she had lost the affections of her husband and stepchildren within that same fortnight. Katherine did not know that she was anything other than the queen until guards stormed her chambers. When she then asked their purpose of invading on her dance instruction, they then informed her of the warrant for her arrest and that they were to escort her to the tower. She tried to beg the King for mercy. The poor foolish girl did not know that there was not beast more powerful than a father looking for blood.

When Elizabeth went to visit her sister, she was embroidering a white gown. Elizabeth silently sat down next to her sister, but she was not noticed.

"Katherine Howard has been arrested, stripped of all titles. It was also found that she had hired her former lover and lied about her virtue to the King. She will surely face the block and will receive no mercy." Elizabeth calmly told her sister.

"I know." Mary responded calmly while not looking up. "Uncle Charles informed me this morning." Mary was looking slightly at her sister. She smiles at the worry in Elizabeth's eye.

"Sister what are you making?" Elizabeth asks.

"Well when I was finished I was going to see what you thought of this pattern. But since you are here now I guess I can tell you. I was making this for your wedding gown. Do you like it sister?" When Mary asked that question Elizabeth was shocked. The pattern on the fabric, they're beautiful silver flowers on white fabric.

"Of course sister it is beautiful." Elizabeth said with excitement.

"Elizabeth, why don't you ask father for money to buy some furs for your gown." Elizabeth went for a run out of her chambers. Mary giggled and continued her embroidery. A few moments later her son came in and asked his mother to listen to him read. She was finishing her embroidery and she listen to her son read stories of Camelot as Elizabeth came in with her furs. They were golden white. Mary smiled at her sister and continued sewing.

Henry knew the fate in mind he had for the young Katherine. For the man who assisted her in her plot he would be Hung drawn and quartered, but he could not do the same for Katherine. As much blood he thirsted for he would rather her be in pain.

"She shall be burned at the stake." Henry ordered to his privy council. The men nodded, some shivered at the cruelty by the King to a woman he once loved. Henry waved his council away. He then noticed a red ring, a ruby surrounded by gold. It was one of hers; she had used it to seduce him. Henry threw the ring a wall on the other side of the chambers. It was no secret in court she also planned to have him killed. She wanted to kill him so she could marry Culpepper. The poor boy had no idea of the girl's plans. Hell Culpepper had even asked the King about a betrothal his father had written him about; he had been planning to make a life away from court and the King was ready to give him permission.

That night Catherine sat in her cell. She waited for the announcement to her death.

"My lady" The master enters "You are to die tomorrow afternoon by the order of the king's grace. Would you like anything milady?"

"I shall like to have the block so I know in which way to place myself." She asked calmly.

"Milady, you are not to be beheaded." When he saw her look of confusion he clarified "Milady the king has seen fit that you burn." He saw her eyes go glossy and start to fill with tears. He only said little to comfort her. "Would you like anything else, perhaps a confessor?"

"I have spoken so little to god I do not think he knows my name." The man nodded at her reply and left. When he left she cried she screamed she begged for mercy that she would never get. That night she prayed for the first time in years.

The next day the news was given for the execution of Katherine Howard. Philip had been planning on watching the execution with the Princess Mary herself, but she refused. She didn't want to watch someone be burnt alive and sent to hell. She had watched the sentence of the man that morning and had enough death. Charles Brandon agreed to go with him as he had to give accounts of the happenings to the King. Charles was not prepared to bring his son or his wife to watch a woman burn, so he would watch it with a friend.

Katherine walked up to the scaffold on her last day. She looked at the stake with straw around it; upon sight of it she nearly fainted. She knew that is where men and woman alike would watch her burn for her desires. She did not want to die. But the king gets what the King wants, and he wanted her dead. She could understand why; she had bought an attempt for his daughter's death and had wished for his. To only add salt to an open wound, they had told her that Culpepper would never had taken her, that he was to wed another for love. She had wept. She wept only for her life and nothing more.

Charles noticed the young girl was trembling. He saw he look towards stake and shiver. He smiled. The girl who had tried to kill his friend would pay the price. She then started to speak.

"I am sorry for the great hurt I have caused against a most holy prince. I hope that all will forgive me for my terrible crime. I beg his majesty to not take action against my family and kin for my crimes." Katherine then allowed herself to be tied to the stake.

And so she burned.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. :) I hope you guys like it.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elizabeth was happy. Today was the day that she would be forever bonded to Charles Valois in holy matrimony. She would be the duchess of Angoulême as well as the marquees of Pembroke and princess of England. She nearly shrieked when Mary brought the beautiful gown in. It was white with silver flowers and had a golden underskirt. It looked like the dress of a queen with the nearly gold furs she had bought nearly a week ago. When Elizabeth held it, it looked like the finest dress in England. She put the dress down on her bed, and hugged her sister.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Elizabeth said laughing with joy. Mary smiled at the young girl's excitement. Mary the stroked her sister's cheek.

"You need not thank me sister. It was a gift." Mary said lightly as her sister dance around the room. "Sister I see that you are happy?"

"I am bursting with joy." Elizabeth stated in sing song voice. "I am in love with the man to whom I am to marry, and he loves me. Nothing can make me sad on this day." Mary smiled and she started to help her sister in to her wedding dress. When the dress was on Mary then started to fix her sister's hair.

"Mary?" Elizabeth said as she asked for her sister's reply. When Mary hummed a single note as if asking Elizabeth what she was wondering, Elizabeth finished her question. "Do you think Father will let you marry Philip?" Mary sighed. This was not a question she wanted to answer.

"Elizabeth I do not think I will ever marry again. For if I do the pope will excommunicate father and go to war with him. I will probably spend the rest of my days in a nunnery." Mary replied honestly and bluntly to her younger sister. Elizabeth gave her an unbelieving look.

"But Mary he loves you, any man would be blind not to see that. Father must see the way he looks at you or how he talks of you. When that evil man shot you Philip ran for his life. Father must appreciate his worry."

Mary winced at the memory of being shot. It was the most pain she had ever experienced, besides child birth, and she did not wish to be reminded of it. But she did remember the look on Philip's face. He had a look of anguish on his face. She had to admit, that was a look on his face she never wanted to see again.

"Elizabeth I have no idea what goes on in Father's mind, but I will be happy with whomever he chooses for me." Mary replied and the topic ended there. "All done you look beautiful Sister." Mary turned Elizabeth toward the mirror.

Elizabeth was happy. The ceremony had been perfect, but the reception was her favorite part. He father commanded a grand feast to be made and the finest of court musicians. She enjoyed the conversation she had with her younger siblings and her niece and nephew. She was amused by the dancers, which her older sister was a part of, and enjoyed the music that came with it. Elizabeth wish for a Volta to be played, but she did not know how to dance it.

"Father?" Elizabeth leaned towards her father and asked for his attention.

"Yes my dear." Her father replied while he was watching the dance.

"May I ask you of something?" She asked hesitant. He smiled.

"Of course my dear child asks and it shall be yours."

"I would like to watch a Volta yet I do not know how to dance one." Elizabeth said. Henry raised his eyebrow as if asking her to continue. "I was wondering if someone could dance it. Perhaps our guests from Rome would enjoy watching it." As if on cue Lucrezia responded.

"It sounds as though it would be an interesting dance to watch. If the princess finds it enjoyable I believe my family would too." Lucrezia said. Elizabeth mouthed her thanks silently to Lucrezia and she nodded back. Henry seemed to think as though making a decision. He then nodded and motioned for Mary.

"Majesty" Mary stated as she bowed low to her father. She knew why her father had called her but she knew it was not a bad thing. He had been much kinder to her since she had been shot and Katherine Howard and her accomplice had been executed.

"Mary, Elizabeth and our roman guests would wish to see a Volta. Would you and the Duke of Bavaria be so kind as to dance one?" Henry asked of his eldest daughter. She only nodded and bowed low. Juan saw her go up to the German man and whisper something inn his ear. He nodded and led her to the dance floor. Juan looked at Ceasare confused when the two went on opposite sides of an empty dance floor. Ceasare only shrugged and continued to watch.

"Play a Volta." Henry shouted throughout the room. Women gasped and circled the floor wishing to watch and the men backed up slightly. Lucrezia sat up straighter to see the dance better.

When the dance started Philip was waving his hand around then standing up straighter. Mary looked as though she was popping up on her toes. When the music started to sound more of flutes they started to make half circles combining into one singular circle. As they did this they made their arms flow and jumped when their half of the circle ended. They then scooted close to each other. When they faced the other they put a hand towards their face where the two hands started to touch. He then placed his hands on her waist and spun her in the air. When Philip did this to Mary the first time, Lucrezia gasped. He did this several times. Juan was becoming increasingly jealous with each time he lifted her in the air.

The look in Philips eyes gave her chills of pleasure down her spine. She now hoped her father would let them marry for the attraction was plain between the two. When the music ended he set her down. As she was about to leave he turned her around and pecked her lips. The court gasped he then turned towards the king and bowed. The king gave a smirk then dismissed him to leave. Mary stood there still. She slowly turned around and bowed to her father. She then left the court with her fingers gliding over her lips where she felt the sparks.

As she left the room Juan was seething mad. He looks at her sister who smiled amused at the dance. He got madder when he saw his older brother smirking at him. He then dawns on his brother's reaction. He realizes the mistake he made in letting her go. He should have fought for her. But it was far too late.

**Thank you for reviewing. Please continue it really inspires me to write more. I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
